


Suddenly I see

by Bellas4Life15



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellas4Life15/pseuds/Bellas4Life15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little piece to dip my toes in the Bechloe waters.  Bechloe Week Day 2 Prompt: Celebration</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly I see

“Who do you want standing next to you when your dreams come true?”

Everything fades away as the question takes hold. I’m no longer aware of the grammy nomination celebration that’s occurring around me as Aubrey drops that bomb of a question with a pointed look and then wanders off to join the red head that’s throwing her head back laughing at Fat Amy.

I’m frozen.

All I can see is ** _her_**.

Dozens of moments flash before my eyes like the montages out of one of those cheesy movies she is always making me watch. One after another bombard me and I feel like the biggest idiot in the world because it’s her.

It’s always been her.

I see singing in the shower and hood nights and camp fires. I see coffee breaks and choreography lessons. I see a cross country road trip when we moved to LA with nothing but our degrees and dreams. I see nights in our run down 2 bedroom apartment filled with singing and dancing and drinking. I see comforting hugs and constant reassurance. I see my hopes and dreams wrapped up in a single person and Jesus, I’m the biggest moron on the planet for not recognizing any of this sooner.

The images morph then. Suddenly, I see a whole other life I want to be living. I see red carpets walked hand in hand and date nights on the couch with a bottle of wine and white dresses and tiny humans.

I see bright blue eyes smiling at me questioningly from across the room when my trance finally breaks.

I’m moving towards her before I even know what I’m doing and I can tell she’s confused by the look on my face. I’m practically charging across the room, but everything is so damn clear now and I can’t bear to wait another second.

“It’s you, Chloe. It’s you.”

“What’s m—“

Then, I’m no longer seeing. All I can do is feel because I’m kissing her. When she doesn’t respond, I have a brief moment of panic that maybe my revelation is more one sided than I thought 30 seconds ago. I start to pull back, but then her hands are on my face and her tongue is licking my bottom lip and _Oh, God._ Why haven’t we been doing this all along?

I’m only barely aware of Aubrey mumbling “finally” as she goes to calm down an excited Fat Amy that’s now running around screaming about how “Bloe is on, bitches!”

When we break apart for air, those blue eyes are staring back at me and I see the love and adoration I’ve been so painfully blind to. I can also see the question in them. _What changed? What’s me?_

“You’re who I want standing next to me when all my dreams come true.”

Her smile is blinding.

 


End file.
